The present invention relates to systems and methods for enhancing the safety of drivers and passengers while driving, and more specifically to systems and methods for preventing concurrent driving and use of a mobile phone by a driver.
Mobile phones are used by most people as a means for communication, and function as miniature computing devices enabling users to type, send emails, and use various applications. It is well know that use of mobile phones by a driver while driving causes the driver to be distracted, and that many car accidents occur while drivers are pre-occupied by their phones. As a result, in many countries in the world, use of mobile phones by drivers, while driving, has been forbidden by law. However, since mobile phones are so prevalent in modern lives, and provide so many functions, many drivers continue to use their mobile phones while driving, despite the legal prohibition.
There is thus a need in the art for a system and method which will prevent drivers from using their mobile phones, or at least some functions of their mobile phones, while driving, whether by disabling the phone when the vehicle is on or is in motion, or by disabling the vehicle when a mobile phone is in use.